elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bible des Profonds
}} : Voir l'article principal : Livres (Oblivion) Bible des Profonds, est un livre présent dans : * Localisations connues * A l'intérieur de la chapelle de Coupeterre Contenu de la lettre Ceci m'a été donné par le chef des Profonds. Il m'a enseigné sa langue et ses runes. Voici le savoir ancestral de ce peuple que nous suivrons dorénavant et pour toujours. Paraphé en présence de douze témoins, Irlav Moslin 3E 345 so cxiumonataj kunvenauw, sed nature ankoix pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecauw so societo. Ne malofte enahkstas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka oix distra. So interreta Kvako (retletera kaj verjheauw) ahkstas unufsonke alternativaj kanasouw por distribui so enhavon so papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed alifsonke so enhavauw so diversaj verjheauw antoixvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam ahksti centprocente so sama. En malvaste cirkusonta paperfolio ekzemple ebsos publikigi ilustrajxauwn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kiasouw ne ahkstas uzebsoj en so interreto. Alifsonke so masoltaj kostauw reta distribuo forigas so spacajn limigauwn kaj permahksas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancauw rahkspeguligxos en so aspekto so Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankoix kiel gxeneraso retejo so ranetauw. right|225px Décodage Solution Dans la version anglaise, la solution pour trouver le code est la suivante : ahk --> e oix --> aux donc --> la auw --> oj (à la fin de n'importe quel mot) jhe --> si Après avoir utilisé cette solution, on obtient un message comme celui-ci : la cxiumonataj kunvenoj, nature sed ankaux pri Aliaj aktuasoj aktivecoj la sociéto. Ne malofte enestas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka aux distra. La interreta Kvako (retletera kaj versioj) estas unuflanke alternativaj kanaloj por distribui donc enhavon la papera Kva! Kvak !. Sed aliflanke la enhavoj la diversaj versioj antauxvible ne povas kaj ecx ne VUs cxiam esti centprocente la sama. En malvaste cirkulanta paperfolio ekzemple eblas publikigi ilustrajxojn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kialoj ne estas uzeblaj en la Interreto. Aliflanke la malaltaj kostoj reta distribuo forigas la spacajn limigojn kaj permesas PLI ampleksan enhavon, por ne Paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancoj respeguligxos en la aspekto la Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankaux kiel gxenerala retejo la ranetoj. " Le décodage du texte révèle que le livre est en langage Esperanto. Voici les traductions littérales du fragment : Version anglaise, traduction littérale, d'après le langage Esperanto the monthly meetings, but of course also concerning the latest activities of the club. Sometimes it also includes other educating or entertaining material. The internet-based Kvako (e-mail and web versions) are on the one hand another distribution channel for the contents of the paper version. But on the other hand, not surprisingly, the contents of the different versions cannot and even must not always be 100 percent the same. For instance, in little circulating paper versions you can publish illustrations that for copyright reasons connot be used on the internet. Yet on the other hand the low costs oft the internet version lift the space limits and allow more content, not to mention being always to date. These circumstances influence the web-based Kvako, which will also serve as the general homepage of the 'La Ranetoj'." Version française, traduction littérale, d'après la version anglaise les réunions mensuelles, mais bien sûr aussi concernant les dernières activités du club. Parfois, il comprend également d'autres matériels éducatif ou divertissant. Les Kvako basés sur Internet (versions e-mail et web) sont d'une part un autre canal de distribution pour le contenu de la version papier. Mais d'autre part, sans surprise, le contenu des différentes versions ne peuvent pas et même ne doivent pas toujours être à 100 pour cent la même. Par exemple, dans les petites versions papier circulantes où vous pouvez publier des illustrations pour raisons de droit d'auteur ne peuvent être utilisées sur Internet. Pourtant d'autre part les faibles coûts de la version internet soulèvent les limites de l'espace et autorisent plus de contenu, sans mentionner que ça l'est toujours à ce jour. Ces circonstances influencent les Kvako basés sur le Web, qui serviront aussi comme page d'accueil générale de la 'La Ranetoj' ". Informations importantes * Le texte dans le livre est presque identique à celui de N'Gasta ! Kvata ! Kvakis !, qui peut indiquer que les "Profonds" ont un lien avec le Sload. Apparitions * en:Bible of the Deep Ones de:Bibel der Tiefen es:Biblia de los Profundos pl:Biblia Istot z Głębin Catégorie:Oblivion:Objets uniques Catégorie:Lore:Objets Catégorie:Lives protégés par les droits d'auteur de Bethesda